


Harley and Ivy: Adventure in AUs

by not_sansa_stark (orphan_account)



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/not_sansa_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy being cute. Really short fics, and multiple AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before, so these are probably not the best. Feedback would be awesome, and so would reads. The reason I decided to write was because there are like no fics for Harley and Ivy. Like, come on, they're basically married. So enjoy my attempts at writing shorts!
> 
> -Alayne

_ domestic au _

The TV was on, but Ivy didn’t know what channel was on. She leaned back into the couch, and looked down at her lap. Harley was there, her hair tangled up in Ivy’s crossed legs. 

“Ya know what Red?” Harley asks, twirling a strand of Ivy’s hair. 

“What?” Ivy replies, smiling a little. Whenever they watch TV, they end up like this, and it’s always nice to see Harley relaxed. 

“Well I think,” she says pointing to herself. “That we should do this more often.” she says, while yawning. She stretches her back, then snaps into a sitting position. 

“But you said you hated the gardening shows on HGTV.” Ivy tells her, lightly pushing her shoulder with a pale green hand. 

“That’s not why,” Harley says. Ivy’s heart skipped a beat in her chest. She indulges the idea of Harley for half a second, then goes back to reality, a tad disappointed. 

“Then why do you-” She was cut off by a pair of hands on her shoulders. “This is why,” Harley says with a smirk. The unthinkable happens, because Harley just planted her lips on Ivy’s. Ivy turns a shade of darker green in surprise. She doesn’t even know what she’s feeling! She decides to feel happy that she is being kissed by DR. HARLEEN QUINZEL, a moment she has dreamed of for longer than she’d really like to admit. Ivy returns the kiss hungrily, letting Harley push her against the couch. Most of Ivy’s rational thoughts fly out the window as Harley kisses her because, well, she is breathtaking. Literally. Ivy breaks the kiss, sighs, and says, “I guess you are right Harley, we should do this more often.”


	2. Finals AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a compilation of different AUs. So this chapter has nothing to do with last chapter. If you want me to expand one of the chapters into a full blown story, just ask :)
> 
> -Alayne

“Pam-bam, how are you still studying!” an aggravated Harleen asks, faux-fainting. Pamela rolls her eyes, “Well, I need a scholarship, so I have to work.” She tells her in a professional sounding tone. “Ugh, well, you can go to college. I’ll just rob banks for a living.” Harleen replies, sticking her tongue out at her. Pamela ignores her thoroughly. She finishes a whole three chapters of her botanical science book, not even flinching at Harleen’s funny faces and actual attempts to study. “I think I know whatcha need, and that would be a break! Ya can’t even be absorbing knowledge still, right?” Harleen asks, trying to shake her friend out of a study-coma. Pam doesn’t respond. “Damnit Isley! Desperate times call for desperate measures.” She says, then kisses Pamela’s cheek. Pam’s eyes widen, and her face turns the color of Harley’s lipstick. “Did you just?” She asks, dumbstruck. “  
I did, uh-”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Well, uh, yeah,” Harley flushes then is met by Pamela’s lips. Pam’s hands twist into her soft blond hair as she kisses her. Harley squeaks a little, which prompts Pam to suck on Harley’s bottom lip. Her hands free themselves from their awkward position between the two and catch Pam in a hug. She stops the kiss, adjusts Harley’s glasses, (which have a notable amount of fog in them), and leans on her shoulder. “You may have got me this time, Quinzel.” Pamela whispers, “But can you at least do that when we have more time?” She straightens herself up, boops Harley’s nose, then dives back into her studying. When the blush fades from Harley’s face, she starts working on her homework too. She’ll definitely need more time with Pam.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has read my fic! You guys totally made my day! :)  
> If you have any AU ideas, I'd be happy to write it!
> 
> -Alayne

Truth or dare is a great game, unless you are Harley Quinn. Then it’s only dare. Usually, she can manage prank-calling people, back flipping off the stairs, or eating large amounts of chocolate. But this Selina asshole dared her to kiss Poison Ivy. On the lips. Ugh. Part of Harley was grateful, she’s been wanting to kiss her since forever, but also, people were watching. If she was too excited that was bad, but not showing interest was also bad, but not taking the dare wasn’t a choice. So, she looked at Ivy, raised an eyebrow, and judged her expression. Ivy seemed serene. She always was.

Harley opened her mouth to ask, and was assaulted by Ivy’s red lips. Harley, not expecting that, fell backwards, with Ivy on top her. Ivy straddled her middle and says, “Gotcha.” Ivy smirks and sits up, some of her weight on Harley. She blushes, and tries to get unstuck, falling back a few times in the process. She then sits on her elbows, fixes her pigtails, and asks, “Who’s next?”


	4. Rock 'n' Roll AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Selina are in a band, and Ivy meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Green__Diamonds for the suggestion! I hope you guys like this one!
> 
> Also, wow! Over 150 hits! I honestly can't believe it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Alayne
> 
> P.S. I wrote most of this at midnight, so if you catch a mistake, please tell me

_Oh god. It’s about to start. Calm down Ivy, it’s okay, you know the song._ Ivy panics slightly. She loves performing, but she gets stage fright literally every time she steps on stage. Ivy peeks out from backstage to glance at the crowd.  _Oh. See, it’s only like, a hundred people. You’ve performed in front of waaaaaay more people._ She calms down and clutches her necklace. It’s a jade leaf hanging from a long silver chain, and it’s always given her good luck. She squeezes her hand around it then runs on stage. The crowd cheers, and Ivy smiles.

“Are you ready to rock?” She yells to the crowd, trying to pump herself _and_ them up. They shout back in response. She turns around and nods to Selina, who nods back, ready to play. Ivy takes a deep breath, and begins to sing.

_Do you have the time_

_To listen to me whine_

_About nothing and everything all at once_

Ivy takes in the crowd, watching them sing with her.

 

_I am one of those_

_Melodramatic fools_

_neurotic to the bone no doubt about it_

 

She smiles, and sings louder than before.

 

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I’m cracking up_

_And am I just paranoid or am I just stoned_

 

The crowd keeps cheering, and Ivy jumps along to Selina’s guitar playing.

 

_I went to a shrink_

_To analyze my dreams_

_She says it’s lack of sex that’s bring me down_

_I went to a whore_

_He said my life’s a bore_

_And quit my whining ‘cause it’s bring her down_

 

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I’m cracking up_

_And am I just paranoid_

_Am I just stoned_

 

_Grasping to control_

_So I better hold on_

 

Ivy decides to shake it up a bit, and invite someone to the stage. She and Selina agreed that it’d be fun, they just never fully decided when to invite someone up. _Well, it’s as good a time as ever_ Ivy thinks when she walks up to the front of the stage.

“Does anyone want to come up and sing with us for the night?” Ivy yells to the crowd. They cheer, which seems to be their only response. She crouches at the front, and holds her hand out to a nice looking blonde girl.

“Wanna come up and sing with us? Just for tonight?” She asks the mystery girl, hoping she’ll say yes. She looks a little wary before replying, “Sure! Sounds like fun!” Mystery girl grabs her hand, and now it’s official.

“This is Gotham City Sirens welcoming,” Ivy looks at the girl, looking for a clue.

“Harley Quinn,” She whispers.

“Welcoming Harley Quinn!” Ivy finished, handing her the mike. She grabs another before continuing the song.

 

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps,_ they sing together.

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up,_ Ivy stops singing here, letting Harley finish off the song.

_Am I just paranoid_

_Am I just stoned_

 

The crowd continues clapping and jumping and yelling. The three girl stand together, trying to pick which song to sing next.

“How about ‘Bohemian Rhapsody?’” Harley suggested, “I know all ‘da lyrics.”

“Sounds good,” Selina agrees. “What else should we play, Ivy?”

“Ivy?” Selina asks again, snapping her fingers.

“Yes! And uh, we should play ‘Buddy Holly.’” Ivy replies, nodding.

“Well, that’s a wrap!” Selina announces, and they’re back on center stage. Harley grabs Ivy’s hand and quietly thanks her for inviting her on stage. Ivy smiles and tries not to blush.

“Bohemian Rhapsody” was a hit, and Harley was actually a really good singer. But things got interesting during “Buddy Holly.” The three girls jumped around the stage, belting out song lyrics. About half way through the song though, Harley froze. She stopped singing, and ran to backstage. Selina and Ivy exchanged worried looks, then dashed after her, still playing.

“Hey, Selina, can you keep that guitar solo going? I’ve gotta see what’s wrong with Harley. She was doing so good, why’d she leave?” Ivy whisper-yelled.

“Please do, I kinda liked her on the stage. She should be in the band.” Selina replied, kicking the guitar up a notch. Ivy dashed back stage.

“Harley! Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?” She asked frantically, hoping she’ll show.

“I’m so sorry, Ivy. There’s, there’s, there’s my crazy ex. He’s in the crowd. And I didn’t really leave on good terms.” Harley admits, shuddering.

“Do you want to hide in here the rest of the show? That door locks.” Ivy informed her. “You could even come back with us if it’d make you feel better.” Ivy frowned, wishing that she could still perform.

Harley considers the offer for a moment, then agrees to it. Ivy takes her hand and pulls her to the dressing room.

“Here’s the key. It locks from the inside. Selina and I will be back for you after the show, okay?” Harley still looked scared, so Ivy kissed her on the forehead. “See you in like ten minutes, okay?” Ivy rushed out to the stage, ready to complete the song. She and Selina finish the show and take a bow.

“What happened to your girl?” Selina asked her, concern in her voice.

“Her crazy ex is here, and she got nervous. She said they didn’t part on good terms. I gave her the key to the dressing room, and she’s hiding in there.” Ivy pauses, “And I told her we could take her home tonight.” She waits for Selina to say no, but she doesn’t.

“Good thinking, Ivy. It’s not a good idea to leave her alone. She could get hurt.” Selina puts her hand on Ivy’s shoulder. “Let’s go rescue your damsel in distress.”

“She’s not my damsel in distress.” Ivy denies, although her red face betrays her.

“Don’t try to fool me, Red. I saw the way you were looking at her.” She teases, pulling her to the dressing room.

“Hey Harley, it’s me Ivy.” She coos.

“And Selina!” She shouts.

The lock clicks and the door swings open. Harley jumps onto Ivy, squeezing her into a hug. She beckons Selina over too, and gives them both a squeeze.

“Thank you so much. It was really fun out there, until he came along. I hope we can still be friends.” She tells them, letting go of them.

“Actually, _Ivy_ wants to tell you something.” Selina smiles at Harley, and shoves Ivy to Harley.

“Well, I, uh, we wanted to see if you wanted to join the band. You sang really well.” Ivy asks, hoping desperately for a yes. Harley slowly smiled, then jumped up and down.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you oh my god!” She grabbed Ivy’s shoulders and gave her a kiss. A real one. Ivy’s eyes widened in surprise, and she kissed her back.

“What about me?” Selina jokes, crossing her arms.

Ivy and Harley blush, and the three of them laugh together.

 

Epilogue

The trio continued touring under the name Gotham City Sirens. Ivy plays bass and sings back-up, Selina plays guitar, and Harley sings. Occasionally, Ivy writes songs too. Her favorite line is: _To be with you in heaven, I would go through the darkest hell, In heaven, There's no cure for love that kills._


	5. First Kiss AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right, two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Alayne

“Hey Red, uh, can I ask ya a question?” Harley inquired, eyeing her hair.

“Of course, why wouldn’t you? What do you want?” Ivy answered, a hint of  _ duh _ in her voice. “I, uh,” Harley twirled her hair. “I was wonderin’ if you’ve ever, well, kissed somebody.” Harley blushed crimson when Ivy replied, “No. I would’ve told you? Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I was wonderin’ if you, if you’d like to, practice. With me.” She stammered, her cheeks red. “So uh, so we’re good, when the boys want to kiss us!” Harley added on, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Ivy said uncertainly. “Yeah, I’ll kiss you. When?” She said again, this time with confidence. 

“Well, now.” Harley told her, looking at her lips.

“Right now?” Ivy replied, leaning in closer. 

“Yeah.”

Their lips meet. Well, Ivy’s lips meet Harley’s cupid’s bow, while her lips meet Ivy’s chin. The girls sit back up and laugh.

“Let’s,” Harley says between giggles. “Try that again.”

“Sounds do-able.”

Their lips meet. For real this time. Harley tangles her fingers in Ivy’s hair, and kisses her back. Ivy moves her arms, then pushes Harley to the floor, biting her lower lip. Harley squeals, and Ivy giggles. She pushed up to her elbows and asked, “I don’t even think you needed the practice.”

“Well, ya never know, Red.” Harley replied, smirking.


	6. Stood Up on a Date AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> I'm starting to write slightly longer chapters, so I may not be able to post every day. But please know that I'm just writing more.
> 
> Thanks for the 200+ hits!
> 
> -Alayne

“Excuse me, Miss, is your company going to arrive soon? I’m sorry, but we have people waiting.” The waiter asked Harley with a pained look on his face.

“It’s Doctor to you. But of course! My puddin’ would never leave me all alone!” Harley told him, sounding fiercely confident. But honestly, she was nervous that Mistah J. had stood her up. She shook away the thought. 

The waiter looked at his watch. “Look, I can only give you five minutes. Or you could order. Anyway, you have to make a decision Doctor, and you have five minutes.” He walked away, carrying his notepad full of orders. 

Harley sighed, hoping that Puddin’ would show up. She was lost in thought until an unfamiliar voice broke the silence. 

“Hi! Sorry I’m late, uh, sweetcheeks. I got stuck by a train, okay, like 4 trains.” The stranger told her. 

“Okay, not to be creepy, but I heard you telling that waiter that your date is late. Mind if I fill in?” Harley looked up at the red haired woman, not really sure what to say. She would hate if Mistah J. showed up late and found her here, but then again he said he’d be here 25 minutes ago. She shook her head yes, and the lady smiled. 

“My name’s Ivy, what’s yours?” Ivy said, extending her hand. Harley shook it and replied, “My name’s Harley. Nice to meetcha.” She smiled genuinely. “Why’d ya decide to save me here?” Harley asked, confused by her act of kindness. 

“To put it simply, men are terrible.” Ivy said, “But do you want to know the whole story?”

Harley was about to say yes, but the waiter interrupted. 

“Are you ready to order?” He asked, looking 110% done. 

“Yes! I’d like steak with french fries and some salad! Oh! And can I have glass of Coke?” Harley ordered enthusiastically. 

“Is Pepsi okay?” The waiter deadpanned.

“No. Can I have an iced tea then? Sweetened, please!” She said, still pretty enthusiastically to tell you the truth. 

He scribbled on his notepad. “How about you?” The man asked, gesturing to Ivy. 

“I’ll have, hmm, a House salad without croutons. Oh, and can I just have olive oil instead of dressing?” Ivy requested smoothly. The waiter nodded and left. 

“So, Red, what’s the story?” Harley continued their conversation from before. 

“Well, I was dating a man named Jason, but I think his real name was douchebag. He stood me up on multiple occasions, letting me awkwardly leave the restaurant alone. But if I cancelled plans he would give me the cold shoulder. I got sick of it after a while and left him.” Ivy shrugged, like this man was the most insignificant thing. “I’m really glad I left too, it gave me more time to care for my garden.” Red smiled, “And who’s your date?”

“Oh, Mistah J.! He’s been my boyfriend for a year and a half now!”

“Then why’d he stand you up?”

“Because he’s got work!”

“And that’s more important than you?”

“Yes-No! Well…”

“Has he done this before?”

“No-wait, yeah. There was that one time- wait- and that-” Harley paused frowning. “He’s,” She sniffed. “Stood me up the past few times.”

Ivy reached her hand across the table. “Aww, don’t cry! I didn’t know! I just, wanted to make you feel better! Oh, man I feel terrible. Please don’t cry.” Ivy looked her in the eye and squeezed her hand. Harley squeezes back and grinned a teeny bit. 

“Look Red! Food’s here!” Harley immediately fixed her posture and grabbed her fork and knife. Red smiled at her girlfriend- no, Harley’s passionate response to her food. The waiter was hardly given a second glance as the girls devoured their dinners. 

“I think ya right about Mistah J.” Harley said through a mouthful of french fries. “I should probably leave him if he can’t even go on a date with me.”

“I didn’t say you had to break up with him, but if you think it’s right, then do it.” Ivy replied, holding a fork full of vegetables. 

“Well, I was thinkin’ ‘bout what you said, and Mistah J. sounds just as bad as your Jason fellow. I haven’t gone on a nice date with Puddin’ for three months! But, like ya said, he always got real mad when I cancelled my plans. I think I should leave him,” Harley pulled out her phone and dialed his number. The phone rang for a bit, then a nasal voice came through the speaker.

“My little Harley, how are you doing?” Mistah J. asked her innocently.

“I’m doin’ great Puddin’! I’m at the restaurant you never bothered to show up at and made a new friend! I was also thinkin’ that since ya have ditched me so many times, we’re through! I don’t like when ya make me meetcha somewhere, only for you not ta show up! It’s also not nice how you don’t let me do what I want to do, and I’m not even going to mention the time you threw me out of the window.” Harley was on a roll!”

“What! You are MY little harlequin! You’re not breaking up with me.”

Harley gathered her courage. “No, Mistah J. You’re wrong. I am Doctor Harleen Quinzel, and I am NOT your girlfriend. Good riddance! See ya never!” and with that, Harley triumphantly hit the “end call’ button. 

Ivy clapped. “Bravo! You ridded yourself of someone that dragged you down! I’m gonna buy you dessert for that!” 

“You would! For me! Aww, thanks Red!” Harley smiled and eyed the dessert menu. I think I should try the brownie covered in chocolate ice cream and hot fudge! Ooh! It has whipped cream too!” Ivy giggled,  _ this girl is just too adorable _ she thought. 

When the waiter came with the brownie, Harley thought she was gonna melt. Sitting on the plate was a massive brownie drowned in fudge and whipped cream. There was a scoop of chocolate ice cream on the side garnished with a mint leaf.

“Want some Red! I can’t all of this!” Harley grabbed for the nearest spoon, which was also the one Ivy was grabbing. Their hands touched, and Harley blushed a little. 

“Of course! This looks amazing!” Ivy replied, digging into the brownie. 

Fifteen minutes and five napkins later, the dessert was gone. The waiter came with the check (they split the bill) and the two girls made their exit. 

“Wait!” Ivy called after Harley. “I wanted to ask you something!”

Harley stopped walking. “Well, what didja want to ask me?” She replied.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me again, on a real date this time.” Ivy blushed furiously after saying that.

“Oh, Red! I’d love to! What should we do? Where should we go?” Now it was Harley’s turn to blush when she asked, “Can I have your number?”

“Of course, here’s me phone. Text yourself.” Ivy unlocked her phone, opened the messaging, and handed the phone to Harley. She entered her number, wrote  _ Red’s number _ in the text bubble and hit send. Her own phone then vibrated. 

“Thank you!” Harley called out to her, walking to her taxi. “And I’m free this Saturday!” She waved goodbye to Red, and sped off in the darkness. Once Harley was out of sight, Ivy named her contact: harley ♡


	7. Another First Kiss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is a gymnast? Ivy is a nerd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, hope you guys like.
> 
> Also, I can't believe that this got 300 hits! I am so excited, you guys really made my day. :)
> 
> -Alayne

Harley was legitimately screaming. 

“Ivy! Ivy! Ivy! Look! I got first place!” She was jumping up and down, grinning like a maniac. Her happiness spread to Ivy, who was taking the sight in. Harley’s so beautiful, and smart, and muscular. Ivy looked at her red leotard that was slashed with black, and at the chalk remnants on her sides. 

“I’m so proud of you Harley! You totally killed it! The way you stuck that uneven bars landing was amazing!” Ivy gushed, she was so proud of her that she could… could she?  _ Here goes nothing _ Ivy thought, and she pecked Harley on the cheek. They blushed the color of Harley’s leotard. 

“I’m sorry, I just-” Her apology was cut off by Harley kissing back. She tangled her chalky hands in Ivy’s hair, and Ivy melted on the spot. She drew her arms around Harley’s back and sucked on her bottom lip. Harley surpessed a noise then pulled back. 

“I didn’t know you were that proud a’me.”

“I didn’t know you were so talented.”

“Why didja kiss me?”

“I’m so sorry! I just was so excited and that’s what, well, it’s not what friends do.” Ivy looked down at the spring-loaded floor, embarrassed.

“Well, you’re just in luck girlie, ‘cause I like ya like that too.” 


	8. Ivy is a complete and utter dork AU

Harley was surprised by a few reasons: the fact that Ivy was singing, the fact that she was singing “Let’s Dance”, and the fact that she was actually singing into a hairbrush. Smiling at her usually serious friend, Harley sat criss-cross-applesauce on the floor, enjoying the show. 

 

Forgetting that Ivy didn’t know she was there, Harley began singing the backup vocals. She grinned at Ivy, who looked embarrassed. 

“Why’dja stop? I like that song.” She told her, eyeing the hairbrush in her hand. “Well, uh…” Ivy looked at the floor.

“Aww Red! Don’t be so embarrassed! You know whatcha need?” 

“What do I need?”

“Someone ta dance with!”

And with that, Harley grabbed Ivy’s hand and twirled her around the kitchen, singing. 

 

_ Let's dance put on your red shoes  _

_ and dance the blues _

 

“C’mon Red, sing with me!” Harley nudges her shoulder. Ivy sings the next verse. 

 

_ Let's dance to the song  _

_ they're playin' on the radio _

 

_ Let's sway you could look into my eyes _

 

Ivy’s eyes shone a bright green as she spun around the room. She had a carefree smile on her face, not to mention a lovely singing voice. 

 

_ Let's sway under the moonlight,  _

_ this serious moonlight _

 

Harley rested her head on Ivy’s shoulder, moving her hands to the small of her back. Ivy hugged her back, “You’re right, my little harlequin. I did need someone to dance with.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last AU for now, but comment more ideas if there's one I missed!
> 
> I had a really great time writing these little shorts, and will be back with more.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Alayne


End file.
